How it began
by MiniCloud22
Summary: Rodney tries to get some work done but the thought of a certain doctor keeps distracting him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are not owned by me, but by MGM.

A/N "no one can deny his own heart, only postpone the inevitable"

Despite the fact that it was long past nightfall doctor Rodney McKay sat in his lab behind an Ancient device that his team found in de city, earlier that day. He was trying to figure out what the purpose was of the mysterious device.

"Hmmn" he sighed. He just couldn't seem to concentrate at the task at hand. The image of a certain pair of brown eyes kept popping into his head. The way they had looked at him when she asked him to join her for a beer…

"Uch get a grip McKay" he said to himself. "_What are you thinking anyway, that a woman like her could be interested in a guy like you?"_ He thought to himself.

He didn't feel like working anymore so he stood up and grabbed the four empty coffee cups of the table. He walked to the door and tossed the cups in a garbage bin next to the door.

He was going for a walk, to try to erase the image of the pretty brown eyes in his head so that he could finally get some work done.

After walking for a while he suddenly came to a halt. "_Where am I?"_ He asked himself. He had been walking aimlessly for about 20 minutes now and he had lost track of the way he was going. He looked around and suddenly he saw exactly where he were. "_The infirmary."_ Or to be specific he was in the hallway leading to the infirmary, the doors were still a few feet away.

"Oh nice going" he grumbled to himself "trying to forget about her and where does it lead you?" His heart was beating a lot faster now and even though he was trying to ban her from his mind, he felt the sudden urge to enter the infirmary. He happened to know that she had her shift tonight. _"I could say that I'm suffering from insomnia again"_ he thought "_she would definitely buy that."_

After hesitating for a few seconds he moved closer to the infirmary doors. He stopped in front of the infirmary doors and he raised his hand to knock on the door, only to let it drop to his side again a second later. _"This is silly"_ he thought _"of course she would find nothing wrong with him and then what?_ All of the sudden he heard muffled sounds from inside the infirmary which made him spin on his heels and walk away fast, his heart still beating like crazy.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jennifer Keller and Samantha Carter were having breakfast in the cafeteria.

"So who was that guy back in Washington you were talking about a while ago?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh that's is very complicated." the blonde colonel answered "but what about you and Rodney?" She asked in return, eyeing her companion.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, cocking one eyebrow in an effort to look confused.

"Well I saw you two leave the infirmary together, and I heard something about beer?" Sam teased.

Jennifer ran a nervous hand though her hair before she answered. "We just had a drink together."

"Okay" Sam said with a smirk on her face. She looked at her friend who was avoiding her gaze by looking firmly at her plate.

Finally she looked up to meet Sam's gaze. "What?" She said in an agitated tone. Much to her dismay she felt her cheeks turning red.

"You like him" Sam said, like stating a fact.

"What, wait.., I.." Jennifer tried to contradict Sam's statement. She stopped when she saw the amused look on Sam's face and then she made her admission.

"Okay, yes I _do_ like him." The brown eyed doctor said, her cheeks crimson red by now. "And to answer your question, we had a drink together after the whole Genii mine facility incident." She quickly added.

"That's nice." Sam said while finishing her breakfast. They had now both finished their breakfast and they started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. "You should think about making a move on him." She grinned.

"I'll think about it" Jennifer answered "by the way _you_ still have to tell _me_ about that guy in Washington!" she added.

Now it was Sam's turn to look al little flustered. "Well like I said, it's complicated."

"I call him Sir." She added with a little smile. They laughed and continued to walk further down the corridor, discussing a certain General back on Earth.


End file.
